Medecine of Homophobia
by CalzonaWedding
Summary: Une série de meurtre homophobe sévissent dans les rues d'ordinaire tranquille de Boston. Jane et Maura se rencontrent sur fond de meurtre et de drame. Arriveront-elles à se retrouvée au milieu de ce massacre ? Rated M pour la suite.
1. Prologue

Hello vous tous !

Comme promis, je vous poste le prologue de ma nouvelle fic, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Quelques précisions avant tout : **Jane ne fait pas partie de la BPD** _(elle est quand même une flic, après tout, c'est ça qui nou fait craquer chez elle :p)_.** Korsak et Frost font équipe ensemble. Maura vient à peine de rentrer en tant que médecin légiste à la BPD. Jane et Maura sont des lesbiennes assumées.**

Aussi, _**je ne connais pas du tout le langage de la police, ni sur ce qui se rapporte aux enquêtes**, mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour faire quelque chose de bien et de cohérent. Merci d'avance pour votre indulgence._

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (_j'espère_ ^^), et attend vos avis pour améliorer la suite et ma manière d'écrire !

P.S : Le prologue est court, mais le reste sera plus long. Je ne sais ni la longueur des chapitres, ni combien en comportera la fic, j'avance à l'aveuglette. J'essaierais d'être la plus cohérente possible.

* * *

**Rizzoli & Isles**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Une ombre passa furtivement dans le faible faisceau du seul lampadaire encore debout de la ruelle, toute vêtu de noir, la faisant se stopper. Son souffle se coupa, son cœur s'emballa et de la sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale, alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur les bords de son manteau.

Elle expira, reprenant petit à petit son souffle, laissant s'échapper une volute de fumée blanche qui s'éleva lentement dans les airs, avant de se dissiper dans la légère brise qui commençait à se lever.

Elle pensa que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Elle avait toujours été ainsi, légèrement peureuse et paranoïaque sur les bords, s'imaginant mil et un scénarios morbide.

Elle arrangea une mèche de ses cheveux blonds secouer par le vent qui lui passa devant les yeux.

Enfonçant ses mains congelées au fond de ses poches, elle rentra à demi son cou dans la chaleur de sa veste et reprit sa marche, les yeux fixant droit devant elle, calmant les battements furieux de son cœur.

Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêché d'avoir peur. Une peur sourde lui nouant l'estomac, lui tordant les tripes, lui donnant la nausée, résonnant comme une alarme dans son cerveau qu'elle essayait de refouler dans un coin de sa tête.

Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait empêcher la peur de lui ronger le corps entier, la faisant légèrement trembler. Essayant de se convaincre que c'était du au froid, elle continua de marcher, pensant à la chaleur de sa couette, et au réconfort que lui apporterait une tasse de café bien chaud devant la télé.

Seuls les battements sourds de son cœur dans ses tempes et le claquement réguliers de ses talons sur le bitume brisaient le silence de cette nuit glaciale.

Des échos à ses pas se firent entendre à quelques mètres derrière elle. Son sang se glaça, et son visage exprima la plus pure des terreurs. Elle essaya de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendue, espérant fortement que ce soit une mauvaise blague ou juste un promeneur tardif.

Les pas se rapprochaient, à une allure régulière, comme le ferait un joggeur.

Une forme noire la dépassa rapidement, la faisant sursauter violemment, et s'éloigna d'elle, disparaissant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle reprit son souffle, secouant la tête, se désolant elle-même de sa peur ridicule, et se remit en marche.

Au moment où elle relevait la tête, elle sentit un choc violent sur son visage, lui faisant voir les étoiles, puis quelque chose s'enroulant autour de son cou, avant de sentir une ficelle serrer sa gorge, lui coupant la respiration.

Elle commença à se débattre quand elle s'aperçut de ce qu'il lui arrivait, essayant de passer ses doigts sous la ficelle lui rentrant dans la chaire, lui vidant les poumons de tout air.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, ou appeler à l'aide, mais aucuns sons autre qu'un gargouillis ne put s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

Elle envoya ses mains en l'air, tentant désespérément de se soustraire à la poigne d'acier de l'homme, brassant l'air dans le vain espoir de lui faire assez mal pour le blesser et se sauver. Elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer profondément dans la chaire de son agresseur, lui sortant un grognement de douleur.

Malheureusement, cela ne fut pas suffisant, puisqu'il lui asséna un violent coup de coude dans la pommette, l'assommant un peu plus.

Elle arrêta peu à peu de se débattre, sentant l'air quitter ses poumons. Sa vue se brouillait, puis ce fut le noir total. Son corps s'écroula telle une poupée de chiffon sur le goudron humide et glacial.

La forme noire glissa la ficelle dans sa poche et tourna les talons, s'éloignant d'une démarche nonchalante et calme.

* * *

Je suis pas tellement satisfaite de ce prologue. Je voyais quelque chose de plus long, mais n'étant pas une psychopathe, je suis dans l'incapacité de faire mieux. Pourtant j'ai essayer, je vous assure !

Merci à lilo122 pour son aide, ce qui m'a permit d'ajouter quelques détails.

Donnez-moi vos avis pour que je puisse faire mieux dans les prochains chapitre !

A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello !

Merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de commenter le prologue.

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fic, qui est plus long que le prologue, j'espère que vous aimerez :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

P.S : En gras italique, c'est des enregistrement audio, en italique, c'est des souvenirs.

* * *

**Rizzoli & Isles**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_- Rapport du médecin légiste Rayan McLoley du 21 janvier 2003. Nom de la victime encore inconnue à ce jour. Jeune femme de type européen, d'un âge entre 25 et 30 ans environ. Hématomes bleutés présents aux poignets et chevilles. Signe évident d'un viol sur les cuisses. De nombreuses coupures sont relevées sur son ventre et dans son dos. Plusieurs côtes cassées, ainsi que ses deux chevilles._**

xx

**_- Rapport du 22 janvier 2003 effectuée par Madeline Parcks. Nom de la victime inconnue. Jeune femme âgée d'environ 25 ans. Signe d'abus sexuel sur la totalité des cuisses. Abus de force aussi présente sur ses poignets. Chevilles et côtes brisées. Entaille sur le sein droit assez profonde. Lacérations multiples sur le ventre et le dos de la victime._**

xx

**_- Rapport du médecin légiste Dr Maura Isles du 23 janvier 2003. Victime : Mlle Judith Thompson. Âge : 27 ans. Type européen, cheveux roux, yeux marrons. Elle présente des hématomes bleus tirant sur le noir aux poignets et aux chevilles, là où se trouvait la corde la maintenant attaché. Une trace de corde est également visible autour de son cou. Des traces bleutées sont présentes sur ses cuisses, ne laissant aucun doute sur un viol. Les analyses ont montrées que le viol avait été commis post-mortem. Une profonde entaille est visible sur le côté gauche de son sein droit, et de nombreuses lacérations plus ou moins profondes à armes blanches sont visibles sur l'entièreté de son ventre et sur la quasi-totalité de son dos. Elle présente également de nombreuses côtes cassées, et des fractures des deux chevilles, sûrement pour l'empêcher de se sauver._**

_Le déclic de la fin de la bande son retentit, laissant un blanc planer sur l'ensemble de la salle. Au bout d'un petit moment, un homme atteint d'une calvitie évidente, se leva, faisant face à ses collègues._

_- C'était le dernier rapport d'enquête de l'épreuve d'entrée au sein de notre équipe. Trois médecins légistes en fin d'études devaient chercher le plus de preuves possible sur une seule et même victime. Oui, Korsak ?_

_- Comment cela se fait que deux des médecins légistes n'aient pas eut autant d'informations que la dernière ?_

_- C'est très simple, ils n'ont pas prit le temps de lire le rapport que vous et Frost aviez fait. Vous savez tout autant que moi que tout doit être aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Toutes les preuves doivent être dictées, et chaque éléments relevés. Maura Isles à également fait toutes les analyses nécessaire pour déterminé le profil du tueur et grâce à ses nombreuses observations, nous avons pu arrêter le coupable._

_Il laissa passer quelques minutes de silence et arrangea sa cravate._

_- Le Dr Isles prend son service demain, en même temps que vous. Je veux que vous lui réserviez un accueil digne de ce nom, qu'elle se sente à sa place dès son premier jour._

Une sonnerie stridente retentit dans le silence de la chambre, réveillant la jeune femme endormie. Elle grommela quelques paroles inintelligible dans sa langue maternelle en tâtonnant sur sa table de chevet pour trouver son téléphone, l'esprit encore brumeux. Elle reconnut le numéro de la BPD. Elle appuya sur la touche verte et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

- Dr Isles, dit-elle, la voix enrouée, en réprimant un bâillement. J'arrive.

Elle raccrocha, posa le téléphone à côté de sa lampe de chevet et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, en soupirant.

Elle adorait son travail, mais les meurtres à résoudre de bon matin la rendait morose et de mauvaise humeur. Bien qu'elle ne le montrait jamais au bureau, toujours d'excellente humeur et joyeuse.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était rentrée à la BPD, et son travail, bien que peu intéressant face à des suicides ou des crises cardiaque, la fascinait. Elle adorait regarder dans les entrailles pour voir les secrets insoupçonnées des victimes.

Elle bailla bruyamment et décida à se lever. Elle se dirigea dans sa cuisine et se servit une tasse de thé tout en préparant ses affaires. Elle alla prendre une douche rapide après avoir bu son thé, s'habilla, se maquilla et alla se chausser avant de sortir de chez elle. Elle s'engouffra dans sa voiture, mit le contact et s'engagea sur la route. Elle alluma la radio et la laissa en fond sonore, se concentrant sur la première affaire sérieuse dont elle s'occupera seule.

Elle était un peu excitée et était pressée de voir la victime pour faire au mieux son boulot et que ses collègues masculins arrêtent de la charrier sur le fait qu'elle soit une femme, et sur le fait qu'elle s'habille tout le temps en tenue hors de prix et beaucoup trop féminine pour le genre de boulot qu'elle effectuait.

Elle voulait être reconnue à sa juste valeur et pas comme une espèce de bête de foire dans un milieu masculin. Elle voulait ôter les préjugés comme quoi les femmes flics étaient toutes des garçons manquées. Elle ne pourrait cependant pas leur enlever l'idée que quelque fois, les femmes flics étaient lesbiennes, car elle aussi l'était.

Donc ce point-là, elle ne pourrait pas leur montrer qu'ils disaient faux. Mais elle ferait tout pour leur montrer que même si elle s'habillait comme un mannequin lors d'un défilé, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être excellente dans son boulot et de le faire avec brio et passion.

Elle gara sa voiture non-loin de la scène de crime et en descendit, son sac à la main. Elle se dirigea vers ses collègues, déjà penchés sur le corps, sûrement entrain d'établir un profil approximatif du tueur. Elle les salua vaguement et prit leur place en mettant ses gants.

La victime était une femme âgée d'environ 30 ans, blonde avec des mèches brunes, le teint bronzé. Elle portait des marques de strangulation, mais une légère entaille courrait le long de son cou, tâchant sa peau de sang, et elle avait un hématome à l'œil droit, ainsi qu'une coupure sur le front. La légiste chercha dans les poches et trouva un portefeuille, contenant 50$.

- Le motif du meurtre n'est pas le vol, dit-elle en ouvrant le portefeuille. Kelly Spencer, 32 ans, agent immobilier chez Home Property.

- Si ce n'est pas le vol, quel est le motif du meurtre ?

- Peut-être un client mécontent, ou un membre de la famille jaloux.

La légiste continua son inspection minutieuse avant de se lever et d'enlever ses gants.

- Emmenez-là à la morgue, dit-elle en s'emparant de son sac.

Elle se tourna vers Frost et Korsak et s'approcha d'eux. Ils étaient entrain de faire des hypothèses sur le motif du crime.

- Vous avez trouvé autre chose, docteur ? demanda Korsak.

- Non, j'attends l'autopsie pour me déclarée, lieutenant.

- Cette histoire me chiffonne, dit Frost. Pourquoi le meurtrier l'aurait-il tuée si ce n'était pas pour l'argent ?

Alors que Maura allait parler, une voix la coupa.

- C'est un crime homophobe, lieutenant.

Ils se tournèrent vers un homme brun, grand et costaud, habillé en costard-cravate.

- Vous êtes devant une boîte gay, je suis le videur, dit-il. Jonathan Matthew.

Les deux lieutenants se regardèrent.

- Pourriez-vous nous suivre au poste ? demanda Frost.

L'homme acquiesça et passa devant les deux lieutenants pour sa déposition. En passant devant Maura, Frost remarqua qu'elle était blanche et que ses poings et sa mâchoire était serrés.

- Hey, Dr Isles, tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle reprit ses esprits et regarda son collègue.

- Euh… oui, vous en faites pas, lieutenant, ça va, dit-elle, essayant aussi de se convaincre elle-même.

Frost fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien que la légiste n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Vous êtes toute blanche, vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ?

- Je… commença-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit, et inspira une grande goulée d'air frais. Elle savait que si elle mentait, elle ferait une éruption d'urticaire. Mais comment leur dire la vérité en ne les connaissant que depuis deux semaines ?

- Dr Isles ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et vit qu'il s'inquiétait réellement.

- J'ai peur… murmura-t-elle.

Il lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

- C'est toujours comme ça, la première enquête…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle. Je suis lesbienne, je suis une blonde et de taille moyenne. Manque plus que la victime ait les yeux verts et je suis fichue…

Frost compris le fond de sa pensée.

- Vous en faites pas, on vous protégera. On pointera quelques hommes autour de chez vous pour que vous soyez rassurée, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, une boule dans la gorge.

- Et ne vous en faites pas, personne ne vous jugera sur le fait que vous soyez lesbienne. Tant que vous faites votre boulot, votre vie privée ne regarde que vous.

La boule sembla disparaître aussitôt et elle lui adressa un sourire naturel, avant que Korsak n'appel Frost depuis la voiture.

- Allez, nous allons retrouver cette pourriture pour que vous dormiez paisiblement, dit-il avant de partir en courant vers la voiture.

Elle sourit et retourna à sa voiture, direction la morgue.

_Les mains tremblantes, elle tenait l'enveloppe encore fermée entre ses doigts, le regard fixé sur le logo de la BPD._

_- Aller, Maura, ouvre cette lettre ! s'impatienta sa mère en claquant ses ongles sur la table, à bout de nerfs._

_- Je… je ne peux pas… dit la blonde, sans regarder sa mère. Et si je n'étais pas prise ? Que j'avais trop donné d'informations ? Ou alors pas assez ? Oh mon Dieu… C'est ça, j'ai oublié des preuves, et à cause de moi, l'enquête est fichue…_

_- Maura ! Calme toi, et donne moi cette lettre, je vais l'ouvrir pour toi._

_La blonde leva un regard apeuré à sa mère et lui tendit fébrilement la lettre. La plus âgée déchira l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. Maura ferma les yeux par réflexe et attrapa une chaise à laquelle elle se retint._

_- Chère Mademoiselle Isles, nous avons le plaisir de vous dire que vous avez réussis votre épreuve d'entrer à la BPD et nous vous attendons avec impatience à l'heure de l'ouverture le 03 février 2003…_

_La blonde ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et regarda sa mère qui avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres._

_- Tu es prise… dit-elle, fière._

- Une opération infiltration, mais quelle idée stupide j'ai eu !

Maura secoua sa tête, dépitée. Elle avait proposé qu'un membre de l'équipe s'infiltre dans le bar et essaie de récolter des preuves. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensée que ce serait elle qui s'infiltre. Frost lui avait dit qu'elle était la seule femme du commissariat, et qu'elle était assez sexy pour appâter diverses femmes. Et puis elle était lesbienne, donc cela ne lui ferait rien de draguer d'autre femme.

Elle grommela des paroles inintelligibles et replongea dans son armoire, à la recherche d'une tenue sexy mais confortable. Elle opta pour un jean slim noir, avec un haut assez échancré rouge foncé. Elle mit des bottes vernies à talons haut et se maquilla légèrement, avant de s'emparer de son sac à main et de sortir de chez elle.

Une fois devant le bar, elle mit l'écouteur que Frost lui avait donné et s'assura que la réception était bonne des deux côtés avant de pousser la porte. L'atmosphère confiné et cosy la mit de suite en confiance, et elle se dit qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour revenir une fois que l'enquête serait finie.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et commanda une bière, puis alla s'installer à une table, une fois sa commande en main.

_- Maura, vous me recevez ?_

La blonde sursauta en entendant la voix de Frost dans son oreille et faillit s'étouffer avec l'alcool.

- Ca va pas la tête ? murmura-t-elle discrètement. Vous m'avez fichue la trouille !

_- Désolée, _s'excusa le lieutenant. _Je voulais juste savoir si vous m'entendiez._

Elle secoua la tête en signe de désespoir.

- Je vous l'aurai dit avant de rentrer dans le bar, si je ne vous recevez pas, murmura-t-elle. Maintenant, arrêtez de me faire parler j'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne pour une folle.

Elle se tut en voyant une jeune femme s'approcher d'elle avec un petit sourire. De taille moyenne, cheveux coupés courts brun, yeux bleu, et un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

_Que l'opération infiltration commence ! _pensa Maura.

* * *

A la base, ce chapitre et le chapitre deux ne devaient pas être séparé, mais j'ai trop de mal à faire super long pour la suite, donc je les ai séparé.

Prochain chapitre, ce sera la suite de l'opération infiltration.

J'espère que vous avez aimez, donnez-moi vos avis pour améliorer ce qui ne va pas !

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite !

Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous aimerez !

**Rated M **justifié !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Rizzoli & Isles**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

La jeune femme s'installa en face de la légiste, et elles commencèrent à parler. Elle n'était pas au goût de la blonde, trop masculine et trop nombriliste. Etant toujours sincère, Maura lui expliqua qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par elle. La brune fut déçue, mais remercia la légiste de sa sincérité, avant de partir.

La blonde soupira. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement remballer, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas donner de faux espoirs aux femmes qui l'abordaient.

- Salut, entendit-elle. Tu es toute seule ?

Maura leva les yeux et vit une jeune femme brune, aux cheveux longs. Elle avait des yeux sombres, et un petit sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres.

_Sublime_, pensa la blonde.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança la troubla.

_Désolée, les gars, mais ce soir, je suis en repos_, pensa-t-elle avant d'attraper discrètement son oreillette et la fourrer dans son sac a main.

- Je m'appelle Maura, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

- Jane, enchantée, dit la brune en s'installant. Je te paie un verre ?

Maura sourit.

- Avec plaisir, accepta-t-elle.

La brune fit un geste à une serveuse et recommanda la même chose. Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent pendant un petit moment, sans parler, se souriant mutuellement. Maura sentait que quelque chose se passait entre elles, mais elle préférait ne pas se faire d'illusion, et d'apprécier le reste de la soirée.

La compagnie de la brune était un délice pour la légiste. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien, n'ayant jamais eu un seul instant de gêne sans savoir quoi dire.

- C'est bizarre qu'une femme aussi belle que toi soit seule, dit Jane d'un seul coup.

Maura rougit, heureuse du compliment de la part de la jeune femme qu'elle trouvait parfaitement belle.

- Je te retourne le compliment, dit-elle, essayant de chasser le feu dans ses joues.

Jane rigola, faisant faire un bond à son estomac. Même son rire était sexy !

Pendant plus d'une heure, elles parlèrent en buvant verres sur verres. Maura commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool, ce qui se voyait par les gestes plus audacieux qu'elle effectuait envers Jane.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de draguer si ouvertement, préférant la discrétion et la subtilité. Mais l'alcool lui ayant enlevé toutes retenues et ses envies passaient avant sa réflexion.

Et la manière dont la brune répondait à ses avances la confortait dans l'idée que cette nuit allait finir sous la couette. Rien qu'à cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Jane le remarqua et se pencha vers la blonde, mettant son décolleté sous le nez de la légiste.

- J'en connais une qui à des idées pas très saines dans la tête, je me trompe ? susurra la brune, le regard profond et brillant.

Obnubilée par le décolleté plus que généreux de la brune, Maura hocha lentement la tête. La brune éclata de rire, faisant sursauter la blonde, qui rougit fortement.

- Hum… désolée, dit-elle en buvant plusieurs gorgées de la bière.

- Je t'en prie, c'est fait pour ça, dit Jane d'une voix suave en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Maura sourit largement, sentant que son corps devenait chaud. Sachant que ce n'était qu'une partie de l'alcool et une autre simplement qui brule d'envie de connaitre la brune avec plus d'affinité.

Ayant repris partiellement ses esprits, elle plongea son regard assombrit dans celui de la brune, tout aussi sombre.

Cette dernière, sans briser leur échange de regard, se leva et vint s'installer sur la banquette où se trouvait Maura. Son parfum l'envouta, ainsi que leur proximité.

Maura bu le reste de sa bière, sans quitter la brune des yeux, une étincelle malicieuse éclairant ses prunelles claires.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour la suite ? demanda Jane, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Le sourire de Maura s'agrandit et elle approcha son visage de l'oreille de la brune.

- Je crois que tu le sais aussi bien que moi, souffla-t-elle, avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

La brune frissonna et son sourire devint plus large, se faisant charmeur. Maura se redressa et lui adressa un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

- Je t'offre quelque chose à boire chez moi ? proposa la blonde, l'air de rien.

- Avec plaisir, susurra la brune avant d'empoigner la nuque de la blonde et de l'attirer à elle.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avidement, épousant parfaitement celles de l'autre. Dans un sourire, Maura passa ses bras autour de la taille de la brune et caressa la lèvre supérieure de la brune avec sa langue.

Comprenant le message, Jane entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet sensuel, cherchant le plus de contact possible.

Les mains de Maura se firent plus aventurières, et glissèrent dans le dos de la brune, passant sous sa chemise. La peau douce de Jane lui fit perdre la raison.

Elle décolla ses lèvres de celles de la brune et la fixa, le regard brûlant de luxure.

- Et si nous allions chez moi ? proposa-t-elle.

Jane sourit et se leva, entraînant la blonde avec elle.

Elle était dans un tel état qu'elle ne se rappelait plus très bien comment elles étaient arrivées chez elle. Tout ce qui lui importait, dans l'immédiat, c'était de faire l'amour a cette jolie brune, la sentir prés d'elle, collée contre son corps et de l'embrasser.

- Je propose qu'on saute le verre, dit Jane d'une voix rauque.

Maura acquiesça, et, dans un élan d'envie, elle plaqua la brune contre la porte, inversant leurs positions, et l'embrassa avidement, passant sa langue dans sa bouche sans aucune forme de cérémonie.

Leurs langues dansèrent sensuellement, alors que leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre avec avidité.

Rapidement, les vêtements devinrent superflus et la porte très peu confortable, alors Maura guida la brune vers sa chambre, semant les vêtements un peu partout dans le salon à mesure de leur progression, sans briser le contact de leur bouche. La tendresse de leur étreinte est étrangement mêlée à la sauvagerie.

Maura délaissa les lèvres pulpeuses de sa partenaire et s'attaqua à son cou, trouvant rapidement un point sensible qui fit gémir la brune. La blonde sentait son sous-vêtement s'humidifier rapidement en entendant les gémissements sonores de la brune, qu'elle trouvait excitant.

Cette dernière ne voulait pas être la seule en petite tenue, alors elle fit tomber le haut de la blonde et défit les boutons du pantalon d'une main experte. Maura détacha ses lèvres de la peau de la brune et retira son bas, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements. La brune parcourut son corps avec un regard émerveillé, presque adorateur.

- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

Maura sourit et poussa la brune sur le lit, s'allongeant sur elle avec un regard félin.

- Crois-moi, tu n'as rien à m'envier, dit la blonde avant de commencer à embrasser le ventre de la brune avec sensualité.

Jane gémit en fermant les yeux et senti la langue de la blonde humidifier quelques parties de son corps. Elle savait s'y prendre pour trouver facilement les points sensibles, et Jane se rendit compte que jamais une femme ne lui avait fait autant d'effet.

Maura avait quelque chose de sauvage et d'extrêmement sensuel qui l'émoustillait plus que de raison.

Maura remonta sur sa poitrine encore couverte de son soutien-gorge, en parsemant la peau douce de baiser mouillé, et retourna l'embrasser avec sensualité, les mains descendant sur ses épaules. Elle repoussa les bretelles du soutien-gorge et passa une main dans le dos de la brune pour le lui dégrafer.

Une fois fait, elle le jeta dans un coin de la pièce et enveloppa ses seins dans ses mains, aimant le contact des mamelons dressés contre ses paumes, faisant gémir la brune sous le contact.

Jane passa ses mains dans le dos de Maura, pressant leurs corps l'une contre l'autre, et les descendit sur les fesses fermes de la blonde. Celle-ci plaça une cuisse entre les jambes de la brune, faisant pression contre son intimité humide.

La brune planta ses ongles dans le dos de la blonde en se cambrant, un gémissement sonore s'échappant de ses lèvres. Le contact de la cuisse de la blonde contre son sexe humide avait besoin d'attention était électrique, et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Maura descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à la poitrine de la brune, déposant des baisers sensuel sur sa peau. Sa langue s'enroula autour du téton durcis par le désir, pendant qu'avec sa main droite, elle malaxait l'autre sein. Elle mordilla la pointe, arrachant des gémissements aigue à la magnifique brune sous elle.

La blonde sentit l'humidité contre sa cuisse augmenter. Elle enleva sa jambe et retira le sous-vêtement de la brune avec empressement et sa main alla sur le sexe humide de la brune. Elle titilla son clitoris d'un doigté expert, augmentant la fréquence et la sonorité des gémissements de Jane.

La brune plaça ses mains sur la tête de la blonde entremêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, pressant encore plus le contact de la langue de la blonde contre son sein. Maura passa à l'autre sein, en pénétrant la brune avec sensualité et douceur, la faisant se cambrer dans un râle qu'elle trouva extrêmement sexy, augmentant son excitation.

Jane s'accrocha à la blonde, la bouche entrouverte, la tête rejetée en arrière, accompagnant les mouvements de la main de la blonde dans son intimité avec ses hanches, cherchant encore plus de contact entre elles.

Le rythme des doigts de la blonde était soutenu. Elle remonta sa bouche et embrassa langoureusement Jane alors que l'orgasme montait en elle, puis explosant dans un cri qui résonna dans la chambre.

Maura s'allongea aux côtés de la brune, portant ses doigts à la bouche, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la brune dans un geste sensuel de défis. Essoufflée, la brune sentit le désir remonter en elle.

Elle laissa passer quelques minutes avant de plaquer la blonde contre le matelas, sa bouche dévorant son cou avidement, goûtant la peau de la blonde avec envie.

_La blonde déambulait dans les rayons, poussant son caddie devant elle, soupirant silencieusement en s'arrêtant une énième fois, bloquée par un couple se disputant pour du fromage à l'ail ou nature._

_Elle détestait faire les courses, trouvant qu'il y avait trop de monde presser les uns comme les autres, et tout sauf sympathique._

_Elle n'avait qu'une envie, planter son chariot en plein milieu de l'allée et de rentrer chez elle, mais elle se devait de faire les courses pour faire un bon repas pour la soirée qu'elle organisait en famille._

_Elle soupira. Quelle idée elle avait eut d'inviter sa famille pour fêter son entrée à la BPD. Elle savait que la moitié des personnes présentes ce soir n'en avait rien à faire de son avenir professionnel, ne venant que pour manger à l'œil._

_Elle grommela et poussa le couple sans douceur, se dirigeant aux caisses d'un pas rapide. Même avec ses talons de 10 centimètres, elle marchait plus vite que toutes celles avec des talons plats._

_Elle posa machinalement ses articles sur le tapis, attendant que la caissière les encaisses, avant de les remettre dans son caddie, de payer et de partir rapidement de ce magasin de malheur._

_Arrivé chez elle, elle se permit de souffler un bon coup, et se servit un grand verre d'eau, avant de s'atteler au repas du soir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait achetée, elle allait bien trouver._

Les mains de Jane déambulaient sur son corps avec douceur, effleurant chaque courbe du bout des doigts, suivant de près avec ses lèvres.

Maura ne pouvait empêcher ses gémissements de sortir d'entre ses lèvres, les poings accrochés au drap.

La brune l'embrassa langoureusement, mêlant leur langue avec douceur, descendant ses mains sur les seins de la blonde, qui se cambra sous la pression de sa cuisse entre ses jambes.

La bouche de la brune glissa sur sa mâchoire, descendant dans son cou, passant par ses seins, et atteignit l'intimité de la blonde.  
Elle passa sa langue le long du sexe de Maura, qui poussa un gémissement rauque en entremêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune, sentant son plaisir et son désir augmenté à chaque coup de langue qu'elle lui donnait.

_La dernière invitée passa le seuil de sa porte, et elle la verrouilla. Elle s'adossa contre la porte et se laissa glisser à terre en soupirant fortement._

_Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, heureuse que cette soirée organisée par sa mère pour son entrée à la BPD soit enfin finis. Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière, soupirant une nouvelle fois._

_Elle se releva et commença à ranger son salon et sa cuisine. Elle débarrassa la table, fourrant toute la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, jetant les déchets et ordonnant ce qu'il restait avant de monter à l'étage._

_Elle alla se prendre une douche et se coucha dans son grand lit vide, frigorifiée par la solitude qui l'enserrait encore et toujours._

_Elle se roula en boule, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, laissant ses larmes roulées sur ses joues, s'écrasant sur son oreiller, formant des tâches sombres._

_Elle s'endormie, les larmes roulant toujours sur sa peau._

_Le lendemain, ce fut son réveil qui la tira de son sommeil. Ses yeux étaient rouges, gonflés et irrités. Elle se leva, se préparant pour une nouvelle journée semblable aux autres._

* * *

J'espère que le lemon n'était pas trop bâclé, c'est la première fois que j'en poste un, d'habitude, je les gardes pour moi u.u

La fin du chapitre est un peu déprimante, je l'avoue, je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écris ça, et encore moins pourquoi je l'ai gardé.

Bref, j'attends vos avis, comme d'habitude !

Bye !


	4. Chapter 3

Hello les gens !

Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser et de sortir un nouveau chapitre.

Merci pour vos reviews, et j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdue avec la longue attente.

Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain, mais je vais essayer de faire le plus rapidement possible.

**Les parties en italique que vous ne comprenez sans doute pas, ce sont des souvenirs de Maura, de sa jeunesse, ou de ce qu'il fait qu'elle est devenue ainsi. Si cela vous perturbe trop, dites le moi et j'arrêterais de les écrire.**

P.S : Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres fera cette fic, peut-être une petite dizaine, plus ou moins, c'est à voir avec ce que mon cerveau sort.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rizzoli & Isles**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

- Homophobie : nom féminin…

- Attends, c'est féminin, ça ?

- Bon, Korsak, tu vas laisser finir le docteur Isles ou pas ? soupira Frost en levant les yeux au ciel.

Korsak grommela mais se tut, croisant ses bras sur son torse d'un air boudeur.

- Merci, détective, dit la blonde avec un sourire. Donc, je disais. Homophobie : nom féminin montrant l'hostilité explicite ou implicite, envers des personnes dont l'attirance amoureuse ou sexuelle concerne des individus de même sexe. Au sens large, l'homophobie peut être considérée comme la haine, la peur, l'aversion ou la violence envers la communauté LGBT. L'homophobie peut être de différentes origines. Religieuse, de considération clinique, anthropologique, idéologique, ou encore issues de désirs homosexuels refoulés.

Un silence accueillis la fin de sa phrase. Les deux détectives se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes.

- Merci Dr, dit le plus âgé. Vous nous avez grandement aidés.

Maura sourit. Elle était contente de voir que ses collègues ne l'a prenaient pas pour une blonde écervelée, venue dans ce commissariat par piston.

Elle leur fit un signe de la tête, leur disant que s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, elle serait à la morgue. Elle alla pour se rendre à l'ascenseur, quand une voix l'arrêta.

- Dr Isles, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

La voix sèche et dure de son patron claqua dans l'air, tel un coup de fouet.

La blonde se retourna, réprimant la grimace du à la douleur que sa gueule de bois lui procurait, et elle passa entre les officiers, qui la regardaient tous avec compassion.

La veille au soir elle avait fait une connerie, elle le savait. Elle avait abandonné son poste de garde pour s'envoyer en l'air avec une femme – _une femme magnifique, qui savait parfaitement bien s'y prendre_, pensa-t-elle – et elle savait que Cavanaugh serait en colère. Très en colère.

Cela faisait un peu moins d'un mois qu'elle avait été embauchée et avait peur d'être déjà virée.

Elle rentra dans le bureau de son patron, qui lui demanda sèchement de fermer la porte, et resta debout, devant la porte, le regard baissé, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas la troisième personne qui la fixait avec un sourire moqueur et compassion.

- Vous avez fait une énorme bêtise, docteur Isles, dit-il en s'asseyant sur son siège. Vous avez abandonnée votre poste de garde, alors que vous étiez en couverture pour coincer un psychopathe dont vous aussi avez peur !

Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de fixer le sol, les larmes commençant à embuer sa vue. Dans sa tête, elle voyait son patron la mettre à la porte. Elle se voyait retournée chez sa mère. Elle se voyait lui expliquer les incidents la poussant à quitter le bureau. Elle voyait sa mère la mettre à la porte avec du dégoût sur le visage quand elle lui avouerait son homosexualité.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées déprimantes, et releva la tête pour s'excuser auprès de son patron, lui promettant de ne plus faire ce genre d'écart. Mais son regard vert fut happer par deux yeux d'un noir ténébreux et elle perdit toute capacité de parler, alors que des flashs lui revenaient en mémoire.

Ses doigts sur sa peau, sa bouche caressant son corps, ses dents mordillant ses endroits sensibles, son souffle chaud lui procurant des frissons de plaisir, décuplé par la douceur de ses doigts parcourant son corps avec légèreté.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, la faisant sortir de ses pensées lubriques, et sa tête se rebaissa, les joues brûlantes de honte et de gêne, les excuses complètement oubliés au fond de son cerveau.

Un soupir exaspérer troubla le silence et elle entendit quelqu'un – Cavanaugh ou elle – bouger.

- Alors, dit le lieutenant, faisant sursauter Maura. Dr Isles, j'espère que vous ne referez pas ce genre d'écart par l'avenir, si une mission infiltration se présentez à vous.

Oubliant partiellement la présence de la brune, elle hocha vivement la tête, soulagée de ne pas être mise dehors.

- Vous pouvez retourner à votre travail, docteur, lui dit son patron.

S'empêchant de demander ce que la brune faisait là, elle hocha la tête et sortit du bureau, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

- J'ai besoin d'un café, murmura-t-elle. D'un bon café noir, sans sucre, dégueulasse et bien amer.

Elle se dirigea vers le café de la Division 1, et commanda son café. Elle le paya et descendit à la morgue pour la suite de l'autopsie.

Elle prépara ses instruments, et s'attela à la tâche silencieusement, se concentrant sur son travail avec le plus de précision possible.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait empêcher à son esprit de divaguer vers la soirée qu'elle avait passée. Et la présence de cette femme sur son lieu de travail l'a troublait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ses collègues la prendraient pour une incapable, et la regarderait différemment après son écart de la veille.

Elle ne put empêcher une larme de s'échapper de son œil, roulant doucement sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya avec force et se concentra de nouveau sur son autopsie, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre. Elle prit un scalpel et fit l'incision aussi parfaitement que ce qu'elle savait le faire.

Elle reposa l'objet désormais ensanglanté sur sa table métallique, et, pendant plusieurs heures, elle se plongea dans son boulot, analysant chaque détail, du plus futile au plus suspect.

Au moment où elle refermait le corps, son téléphone vibra. Elle sursauta en entendant le bruit qui troubla le silence, ôta ses gants et s'empara de l'objet.

C'était un message de Frost lui demandant de monter à l'étage, le commissaire ayant une annonce à faire.

Elle s'empara du dossier qu'elle avait pu complété et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'étage supérieur et attendit, son dossier sous le bras.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, lui donnant un aperçut d'un regroupement d'officier et de lieutenant debout, faisant face au lieutenant Cavanaugh, ainsi qu'à la brune qu'elle avait rencontrée la veille.

- Dr Isles, il ne manquait plus que vous, dit le lieutenant en lui offrant un léger sourire.

- Désolée, lieutenant, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement en lui tendant le dossier de l'autopsie, ignorant sa conquête de la veille.

Le lieutenant fut agréablement surpris de voir le dossier d'autopsie simplement après quelques heures de la découverte du corps. Il l'a remercia, la félicitant sur son efficacité avec sincérité. Sentant la chaleur s'emparer à nouveau de ses joues, elle recula, et s'adossa à une table, les yeux baisser, ne souhaitant pas voir les regards sur elle.

- Bien, dit Cavanaugh, apportant l'attention de la salle sur lui. Comme vous avez tous pu le constaté, depuis ce matin cette charmante jeune femme à rejoint nos locaux…

Il fut coupé par la brune lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard s'arrêta sur Maura et hocha la tête. Il donna le dossier à la brune, qui le coinça sous son bras.

Maura se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire pour qu'il l'a regarde ainsi, avec un mélange de compassion et d'empathie. La brune qui accompagnait Cavanaugh s'avança d'un pas et regarda attentivement chaque personne présente avec gravité. Maura eut l'impression que le regard sombre la passait aux rayons X et la fixait plus longuement que les autres.

Quand la brune prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix basse et légère.

- Je suis l'agent spécial Jane Rizzoli, du FBI. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'un _bâtard_ du FBI fait chez vous. Voyez-vous ce dossier que le docteur Isles vient de monter ? Il s'agit de la dixième autopsie d'une victime d'un meurtrier homophobe. Oui, mais que faites-vous ici, me diriez-vous.

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit un papier plié en plusieurs morceaux de son manteau. Elle le déplia et une photo leur fit révélée.

- Leroy James, 45 ans, homosexuel, et agent du FBI depuis plus de vingt ans est la première victime. Ni vous, ni moi ne voulons de cette coopération, mais pour le bien de la communauté LGBT, je vous prierez de mettre de côté votre aversion pour nous.

Maura n'écoutait déjà plus depuis un moment, trop choquée de la révélation pour cela. Son regard fixait un point invisible au-delà de la brune, essayant de faire croire qu'elle l'écoutait avec attention, alors qu'elle s'empêchait de prendre l'agent du FBI par la main et de la traîner dans son bureau, refaire leur danse passionnée de la veille.

Quand Cavanaugh leur dit que la réunion était finie, la légiste se précipita dans son bureau, soufflant fortement, oubliant la sensation de chaleur qui s'était emparée d'elle à chaque regard que Jane lui lançait. Elle se servit un verre d'eau, avant de retourner travailler.

Elle préleva de l'ADN, et fit des analyses plus poussées, qu'elle donna à sa collègue, qui lui donna en retour des dossiers d'analyses précédentes qu'elle avait effectué pendant la réunion.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un rapport, elle entendit la porte de la morgue s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et vit l'agent spécial Jane Rizzoli adossée à la porte en vitre de son labo.

Pour ne pas qu'elle remarque sa gêne, la blonde se retourna, sortant le foie du corps de la victime, qu'elle posa sur une table qu'elle avait désinfecté et stérilisé au préalable. Elle commença un examen poussé du morceau de viande humaine quand elle sentit la présence de la brune dans son dos.

Elle fit comme si elle ne s'était aperçu de rien et continua son analyse, le cœur battant pourtant furieusement dans sa poitrine.

- Je n'ai rien trouvée pour le moment, agent Rizzoli, dit Maura d'une voix qu'elle se voulait neutre mais qui sortit légèrement tremblante.

Elle entendit la brune soupirer.

- Tu ne crois pas que…

- S'il te plaît, arrête, murmura la blonde en fermant les yeux fortement. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir était une terrible erreur. On n'aurait pas du.

- As-tu, ne serait-ce qu'un seul moment dans cette soirée, détesté quelque chose ? demanda Jane dans un souffle.

- Non ! s'exclama la blonde en se retournant vivement vers la brune. Non, justement.

- Regrettes-tu ce qu'il s'est passé, continua l'agent du FBI.

La blonde avala difficilement sa salive. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait mentir sans faire de crise d'urticaire, de malaise vagal ou d'hyperventilation, mais elle savait que si elle répondait franchement… En fait, elle ne préférait pas y penser.

- J'ai du travail, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle se retourna et continua son analyse, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que la furieuse envie d'embrasser qui venait lui prendre aux tripes.

Elle entendit la porte de la morgue se refermer sèchement et elle souffla fortement en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Tiens, tiens, mais c'est notre très chère Mort-Au-Rat !_

_La voix suintante de haine et de menace lui fit fermé les yeux, avec une grimace de dégoût mêlé à la de peur. Elle aurait voulut être aussi petite qu'une souris à cette instant et partir aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait._

_Malheureusement, la main qui attrapa ses cheveux était bien réelle. La violence du coup qu'il lui administra en plein visage était bien réelle. La douleur qu'elle ressentait chaque jour sans rien dire était bien réelle._

_- Et bien, on a perdue sa langue ? ricana un autre, avant qu'un autre coup ne s'abatte sur elle._

_Elle ferma les yeux, espérant que tout ceci finisse rapidement, et qu'elle n'ai pas trop de marques pour que ces parents ne s'en aperçoivent pas._

Les yeux fermés, elle laissait couler l'eau bouillante le long de son corps, détendant ses muscles extrêmement noués par la journée qu'elle venait de passée.

Son cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse, essayant de penser à tout sauf au trouble que Jane Rizzoli lui faisait ressentir.

Elle secoua la tête, répandant de l'eau sur la vitre et le carrelage de sa douche et leva la tête, permettant à l'eau de cascader sur son visage. elle eut l'impression que toute sa fatigue, sa pression et les pensées pas très chaste qu'elle avait, partaient par le tuyau d'évacuation.

Elle sortit de la douche, enfila son peignoir, enroula ses cheveux dans une serviette éponge et alla s'asseoir au salon, un verre de vin rouge dans les mains. Elle alluma sa chaîne Hi-Fi et elle lança un C.D de musique relaxante avant de s'installer sur son canapé, sirotant doucement son vin.

* * *

Verdict ? :p

A la prochaine !


End file.
